


Playtime

by ProteinBlob



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Cloud Spinel, Commission work, F/M, I do accept commissions if you are interested, This takes place after the movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-11-02 04:08:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20616971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProteinBlob/pseuds/ProteinBlob
Summary: A few weeks after the events of Spinel coming to Earth, Steven finds himself in a predicament. He heads to his mother's room to try and solve for himself.





	Playtime

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks very much for the person that commissioned this! It was really fun to write!

Steven was reaching that age. As embarrassing as it was for the young human-gem hybrid, he too was experiencing a rise in hormones, resulting in rather awkward predicaments like the one he was in.

He sat on the edge of his bed, his body heated up and a tent forming in the crotch of his pants. Of course, he had been given all sorts of “the talk”, but it was from some of the other gems. Garnet was too vague, Pearl was too specific, and Amethyst was just too vulgar. He couldn’t muster up the courage to ask his dad, so he found himself stuck.

Steven sighed as he got off the bed, hunched over slightly as he made his way downstairs to the living room. He headed to the kitchen to grab something to eat, hopefully something to get his mind off whatever was making him feel all warm and weird. He decided on an apple as he sat by himself on the couch.

It had been a few weeks since Spinel came and left Earth, so she was still on Steven’s mind. Was she doing alright? Are she and the Diamonds getting along? Of course, he wanted to check up on her, but he wasn’t exactly in the mood to deal with his “grandmothers”.

He bit into the fruit as he stared at nothing, his thighs pressed together as he could feel himself throbbing in his pants. He heard Amethyst talking about “rubbing one out”, but it wasn’t that simple, right? And where could he do it so that he wouldn’t risk anyone seeing him?

It finally hit him as he took another bite of his apple, glancing at the temple door. The Room, his mom’s room in the temple, it could provide him a safe place to think this stuff over.

“Well, I guess it’s worth a shot.” After having finished his apple, he threw the core away and made his way to the temple door. He put his hand on it and it soon opened to reveal a familiar, eerie sight.

The room was covered in different shades of pink, with white and pastel pink clouds up in the sky of the room. It looked as though it could stretch forever.

Steven stepped inside, the door closing behind him as he did.

“Been a while, huh?” He said to no one as he took a deep breath, eyes closed as he imagined something. When he opened his eyes, he saw that it had appeared: a large, fluffy-looking bed. It had a wooden frame and a large mattress with white sheets and big, fluffy pillows. He smiled as he looked at it before plopping on top of it, laying down.

He began to remove his clothes, starting with his jacket, then his pants, leaving him in his shirt and underwear. After eyeing his tented bulge, Steven reached to pull his underwear down, his impressive length throbbing out as he did.

He was above average for a young man his age, but he always attributed that to his Diamond side. He wrapped a hand around his member, biting his lip at the faint tingles of pleasure as he saw there was some clear liquid peeking out of his slit. He knew enough that this was natural, so he kept on stroking himself, his eyes closed as he found himself thinking about...someone.

Spinel was still on his mind, of course. As much as he didn’t want to admit it, he found the pink gem’s default form very cute, even if a bit clingy. Even her laugh he found to be very endearing, he could almost hear it right now.

“Heheheh~”

Steven’s eyes opened slightly, hearing the playful, bubbly sound in the back of his ear. It was probably just his imagination. He started stroking himself faster, letting out a muffled moan as he did.

It would soon be interrupted by a blur of pink and a sudden force to his chest.

“Surprise!”

Steven’s eyes shot open at the sudden pressure on his chest, looking up, he saw that it was indeed Spinel. She appeared just how she did thousands of years ago, her gemstone now right side up in her heart shape. She straddled his chest as she looked down with a huge grin.

“Spinel!!” Steven cried out, face red as he quickly tried covering himself. “What are you doing here??” He asked, panicked and confused.

She tilted her head in confusion, still sitting on top of him as she cocked an eyebrow. “What do you mean? I’m here to play!” She beamed, now bouncing excitedly on top of him.

Steven panicked and pulled his pants up, sliding out from under her as he got off the bed, his shield out and ready.

“Ooh! I get ya!” She charged toward the shield, diving and colliding towards it before springing back in the distance, giving a “Wheeee!” That got softer the further she went.

Steven watched this in confusion, unsure what was going on at first. Spinel was on Homeworld, and she didn’t look like that anymore. And she didn’t seem to act like she was aware of it.

“So…oh, then she’s a cloud.”

The gem then began springing back toward Steven, a grin still on her face. “That was loads of fun! Wanna try again?” She asked excitedly.

Steven put his shield away, letting go of a breath, relieved to have figured it out.

“Spinel, I’m sorry, but you’re not the real Spinel.”

She found herself slowing her anxious bouncing down a bit, unsure of what he meant.

“…Ohhh! I get it!” She suddenly perked up, now morphing her body to take the image of what appeared to be a large Jasper. “You’re right! I’m not a Spinel anymore! I’m a mean ol’ Jasper!” She gave a dramatic, deep laugh.

Steven buzzed, getting a bit annoyed, “No! I mean that you’re not the real you!”

“Yeah! Cuz I’m a Jasper!” She then shifted into another gem “Now I’m a Ruby!” She said, imitating Ruby’s voice.

He groaned softly, this was going nowhere, and right when he was in the middle of something. He sat down on the bed, just watching her for now. “I can’t even explore my own body without something like this happening.” He griped to himself, looking down at his crotch, which was still hard somehow. The sight of it made him growl in anger.

Spinel heard him, now shifting herself back to how she was before hopping over to him, sliding on the bed next to him.

“What’s the matter?” She asked, resting her arm on the mattress as she looked up at him.

“I brought you here by accident. I was…in the middle of something…” He said with a sigh, looking away.

However, Spinel noticed the tent in his pants, her hand hovering above it before cupping it. “Does it hafta do with this?” She asked, rubbing him.

His eyes widened, quickly he turned to her. “Spinel, do-“he cut himself off as a sudden moan elicited from him.

Spinel stopped for a moment as she glanced up at him. “What’s wrong? Did I do something wrong??” She asked anxiously.

After a second of catching his breath, he looked over at Spinel’s concerned look, then at his covered erection.

Would it be right to do this? This isn’t the real Spinel after all. However, the idea of letting it happen started to overpower him. And besides, it’s not like she was real. “…Hey, Spinel…I think I got a game we can play.” He said with a smile.

Her eyes widened and an excited gasp shot out from her. “What is it?” She asked excitedly.

Steven began undressing himself once more, pulling his pants and underwear down to reveal his hard, throbbing erection once more.

“Wowee.” Spinel commented, wide-eyed.

“What you gotta do is you gotta keep rubbing that off, and that’ll make me feel good.” He explained. “Okay?”

Spinel nodded in response, now wrapping her hand around his cock once more, gripping it lightly as she stroked him off.

“Ahh~ Th-That’s good! Keep going.” He encouraged, watching as Spinel kept on rubbing him.

He bit his lip to muffle out his moans as she kept on stroking him, occasionally bucking at her touch.

Spinel saw how much Steven was enjoying it, so she kept on stroking her. However, another idea soon popped in her head. With a wide smile, she opened her mouth as she moved herself in front of him, her mouth hovered right above his member.

Steven hummed curiously at this, “Spinel? What are you-Ahhh!~” He cried out, now feeling Spinel’s warm, wet mouth around his member, blowing him as she bobbed her head up and down him.

Steven couldn’t help but cry out as he felt her, gripping the sheets as she kept bobbing around his member, her tongue circling it as she did.

He could feel his orgasm approaching, though he wasn’t too sure what it was, he could feel that he was reaching something. His eyes squinted as his body heated up, getting sweaty as he bucked into her mouth.

“Ahh! Spinel! K-Keep going!” He moaned out, feeling the other’s licks getting faster and harder, causing his member to throb more and more until finally he hit his first climax.

“Haaaaah!!~” Cried out Steven, head shot back as his seed pumped into Spinel’s mouth.

He could feel wave after wave of pleasure as his orgasm hit him, all the while Spinel’s mouth remained on his cock. His cock throbbed as it pumped more and more of his load inside her. He had quite a lot spent up, meaning Spinel had a lot to swallow.

Soon enough, Steven finished, now basking in the afterglow of his orgasm, his eyes closed as he laid in bed, panting softly as he tried catching his breath.

He had never felt anything like this before, he wasn’t too sure what to call it, but he loved it. He had to do this more often whenever things got like this. Although, it did feel a little weird to imagine Spinel doing it, though. Something about her just enticed Steven, though; and besides, this was technically his room to use as he pleased.

“Did ya like that, Steven?”

Steven nodded, taking another breath as he opened his eyes. “Yeah. Thanks, Spin-“

The Spinel from before wasn’t there anymore, instead it was her more recent form, straddling his waist with a knowing grin. Her gem was upside down as it had been the last time, he saw her. A chuckle escaped her as she looked down at him.

The Room must be doing something wonky to make this happen, not that he was complaining, this Spinel was still attractive.

“Uhh…hi, Spinel.” Steven waved nervously.

“Oh, c’mon, Steven. I thought we were playing a game~” She teased, now staring to grind herself against his cock, making it harden.

Steven bit back another moan as she kept rubbing against him.

“Sp-Spinel, I-I didn’t mean to-“

“Shhh~” She pressed a finger to his lips, “Just let it happen, slugger. Let’s have some fun~” She giggled, feeling him getting harder against her.

“Ahh, there we are.” She looked down, seeing his member was fully erect and throbbing, a few beads of pre dripping from him.

“Damn. You certainly got that Diamond resilience~” She teased, watching as Steven moved his hands up to her legs.

“Spinel…. you’re amazing.” He said, looking her in the eyes as he did, a smile on his face.

This made her blush as she felt his hands on her, “Er, thanks. You’re a pretty nice guy too.” She reciprocated, now shifting off her bottoms so her bare crotch was exposed.

Steven glanced down at it, shuddering in pleasure as he felt her wet sex rub against his.

He was about to question how she even had that when she was a figment of his mind but decided against that as he felt herself hover above him, lining up with his manhood as she gave him another look.

Spinel slammed down on his member with a pleasured howl, Steven matching it as he felt her tight, warm, wet sex around him, making him buck inside her.

After a moment, the two of them started to catch their breaths.

“Ya…Ya like that, sugar? ~” She asked with a teasing chuckle, feeling Steven’s hands caressing her hips, making her face flush an even darker shade.

“Spinel, you feel so good.” He said, looking up at her with a smile.

She felt her nonexistent heart skip a beat as she saw him, a shiver running up her spine. “H-Hey, c’mon, don’t make it weird. I mean, not like I’m the real one anyway.”

She began to steadily bounce on his member, making her and Steven grunt in pleasure, all the while her hand stretched out around Steven, holding him close as she kept bouncing on his member.

Steven’s hips moved on their own as he throbbed inside Spinel, gripping her hips tighter as he panted hotly. His first time, and it was with a cloud clone. Not that he was ashamed of that, but it still felt a bit bizarre to think about. He looked up at Spinel, watching as her own mouth was agape, moan after moan escaping her as he kept thrusting inside her. Sure, she wasn’t the real deal, but he still appreciated her nonetheless.

Regardless, Steven knew that his orgasm was approaching once more, he just hoped Spinel could feel this sensation too.

Both kept gasping and moaning, Spinel hunched over as she was closer to Steven than before.

He saw how close her face was, taking this opportunity, he leaned forward to press his lips to hers, kissing them as he thrust into her.

Her eyes widened at this, hands now darting to clutch his shoulders as she wasn’t sure how to deal with this.

She reciprocated, kissing him back as she pulled him closer to her. She wasn’t sure why, but this kiss mattered way more to her, and it only proved to increase the amount of pleasure she was feeling from the sex they were having.

Their mouths started to open as their tongues met, circling and colliding with each other as the two pink Gems kept on kissing.

Suddenly, a muffled moan shot out of Steven, prompting him to pull away from her mouth. “I-I’m close! I’m gonna do it again!” He warned, prompting Spinel to hop faster on top of him.

They went at it, moans turning into shrill whimpers until Steven pulled Spinel as close as he could manage, shooting his seed inside her.

Pleasured cries filled the space in between them as they had climaxed against each other.

Spinel could feel Steven’s seed fill her up, her mind racing as she wrapped her arms around him.

By the time Steven had finished, both were lying in bed together, panting hotly as they felt the afterglow of sex wash over them.

Steven was the first to speak as he turned over to Spinel, a smile on his face. He cupped her chin, making her open her eyes before being greeted with a kiss.

“That was a fun game~”.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [In the Clouds](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20711933) by [SnootHoot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnootHoot/pseuds/SnootHoot)


End file.
